


Sorry,    Chapter 1

by homestuckfangirl413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckfangirl413/pseuds/homestuckfangirl413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a sadstuck for all the female characters, I'll be switching around with the characters! So, yeah, enjoy! *Sorry for any typing errors*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry,    Chapter 1

_Aradia 1_

 

Your name is Aradia Megido. You live in your hive, alone. You don't quite know what to do. The hive is quiet, now that your lusus has died. You remember when you were just a grub, and your lusus would tell you stories. You remember the look on your lusus' face when you laughed at the silly stories she told. She would crack a smile, you would ask why she never had a big smile. Well, you don't smile anymore, either. You miss those days with your lusus. You don't like the fact that she is dead, but all of the trolls' lusi die. You try to forget. You hear a sound outside your hive, you decide to go check it out. You walk outside, it's kinda cold. You see Sollux far away.

"S0llux?"

No sound.

"What are y0u d0ing 0ut here!?"

Nothing, you decide to come closer.

"S0LLUX!"

Nothing. What the fuck is he doing? You run up to him, you are freezing! You see he is hunched over.

"S0llux? What the actual fuck are y0u d0ing 0ut here?" You yell. You hear him whisper something.

"What?"

"AA! Run! Now! You're gonna get hurt!" He yells at you.

"N0t till you tell me what the hell y0u're d0ing 0ut here!"

"AA! RUN! FUCKIING RUN! NOW!"

"N0!"

You hear a devious laugh, it sounds like Vriska's.

Sollux suddenly raises up, screaming, blue and red lights are coming out of his eyes.

"S-s0llux?"

 **"RUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!"** He shouted.

You feel scared, you want to run, but you just can't. _Fucking move, feet!_   You tell yourself. Your feet wont budge.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Run Araaadiiiia! :::::::)" You hear Vriska scream.

You are very confused. Sollux suddenly looks at you. You stare into his eyes, very deep into his eyes. You see the words "2orry AA." 

Everything turned black.

 

You wake up in a dark room. You can't help but put your hands over your eyes.

"S0llux, please help me."


End file.
